


What Ifs

by krazykitkat



Category: Judging Amy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykitkat/pseuds/krazykitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly different chain of events starting from that kiss in 'Lost in the System'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ifs

**Author's Note:**

> Title: What Ifs  
> Author: Kat/krazykitkat  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairing: Amy/Bruce  
> Disclaimer: Judging Amy and its characters are the property of various companies and peoples that aren’t myself. No Copyright Infringement is intended.  
> Written 2005.

The banging of the hot water pipes will wake her at 5am. And she won't be surprised when she stretches out and finds no large male-shaped obstacle.

She'll arrive at work and he'll hand her coffee, with a monotonic greeting of, "Judge Gray", and announce the day's docket.

By lunchtime she'll nearly have convinced herself it was only a vivid dream, and that the fingerprints on her forearms belong to Lauren, and her new jeans are causing the slight irritation between her thighs.

She'll compose a lecture on the need for separation of personal and professional relationships, plus the danger of sexual harassment allegations, while eating alone in her chambers.

In court, she'll accidentally drop a document and the back of his hand will brush against her ankle, and partway up her calf, as he picks it up. He'll avoid her eyes as he places the paper on the bench.

With a low "Thank you," she'll quash her smile and blame the fluttering low in her abdomen on MSG.

At least until the end of the work day.


End file.
